It's that time of year, again
by ghost83
Summary: MAJOR AU. It's Valentine's Day, again. Jason is with Piper, leaving Reyna alone. Can a certain Repair Boy fix that? Leo doesn't exist is this world, with a different person in his place. Mainly Leyna. Reyna/AU Leo.


Reyna's POV:

It was that time of year again, Valentine's Day. Jason was with Piper again, as I am also alone. But I never seen the boy, Brule Valdes, around. I often wonder what that son of Vul-Hephaestus does at this time of year. He rarely talks, then again, almost never, but he always has the best advice when with a problem. And speak of the person, there he is.

He walked passed me with his strait white hair and brown eyes, wearing a grey jacket with his orange shirt, his magic belt with his boot cut jeans, and black sneakers. He had his hands in his pockets while starring at the couple that I was watching. He looked at me and back at them before sighing and sitting right next to me while holding my hand. I smiled at him and thanked him. In response, he just smiled and nodded.

There wasn't a lot of action from him. Then again, he's different. I remember the time I first meet him.

_*Flashback*_

It was around the time the Greeks appeared. Brule walked down and waved with a peace sign. He had a smile on his face, but he just scanned the crowd. Percy assured him, "No attacks, then you're welcome." He just stared at him. Then, as if they came to a silent agreement, the war ship lowered it's plank as the others on board got off. Jason greeted, "You must be Percy Jackson. I see you've meet our friend Brule Valdez, son of Vulcan." As they talked, Brule walked over to Hazel and poked her. She leaned back a little before standing up right. They stared before he brought out a pen and paper to write something down. He handed it to her and when she read it, she looked at him in disbelief. Frank eyed him as he just looked at me and gave a slight smile.

Percy asked, "Does he ever talk?" Jason replied while putting his arm over his shoulder, "He almost never does. He more of a man of action." Brule just gave my greyhounds a wrench to snack on as he petted them. Octavian demanded, "They're planning something. Attack them!" Brule just stared at him before, seemingly, whispering to the hounds and the hounds just stood silent before he groaned and Jason explained, "No can do, man. He's the prophet." All of a sudden a big white speech bubble appeared over Valdez's head to show an image of a knife, a ripped up stuff animal, and a question mark as the boy raised an eyebrow. Jason just says, "Yeah, he's a stuffed animal's nightmare." He then explains to us, "The Hecate, or Trivia, descendants put a spell on him so we could understand him because he doesn't normally talk. Unfortunately, it only shows images that takes us a while to understand."

Brule then states as he scratches behind the hounds' ears, "Greyhounds are basically living lie detectors. And incase if you hadn't noticed, Octopus, you just dug your own grave that you're trying to climb out of." Jason whistled and said, "That is the longest time you ever talked. Anything else you want to add?" He nods and says to Octavian, "Also, you do realize that Percy and Jason both out rank you, right?" The two leaders fist bump as the prophet stormed off.

Brule then walked up to me and held out his hand. I looked at him and realized that he wanted to know my name. I answered, "I'm Reyna, the leader of New Rome." He nodded and gestured to the city. With or without bubbles and/or words, I knew what he meant. It was time to discuss.

_*End of Flashback*_

I asked him, "Why, do you not have a lover?" He thought for a moment before surprising me by replying, "The snow goddess doesn't like fire. Self explanatory since I'm a fire user. As for Jason's sister, well, she's a huntress of Diana. Enough said for the moment." I starred at him as he said nervously, "Um, If you don't want me to talk, I'm okay with it." I shook my head and explained, "No, I don't mind. It's just, this is the second time I heard you talk." He laughed before saying, "Well, you have to expect that. Just because someone doesn't talk doesn't mean they're mute." I just smiled and laughed along with him, before it faded and we were silent again. He then asked, "What do you hate the most about today?" I thought about it before saying, "Not being in a couple. You?" "Same, only because I usually know when I can't reach one."

I asked, "What makes you say that?" He explained, "Annabeth is with Percy from the very beginning. I can't stop or heal a heartbreak. Hazel died already once and is with Frank. I don't want to be eaten by a dragon. And Piper, well." His smile melted and was replaced with a frown as he finished, "She won't remember the times at Wilderness School. Just like how Jason won't be yours." "It was the Mist?" "I often wonder what Juno/Hera defines a perfect, for there is none."

I then asked changing subjects, "Why didn't you talk all this time?" His face got red as he explained, "Well, um, you see, Venus/Aphrodite visited me while I was six, so, I also learned French along with the power of voice." I asked, "What's so embarrassing about that?" He stated, "On the same day, she had Drew come over and let's just say I hate pink glitter in my hair." I tried not to laugh as he turned redder.

He stood up and asked, "Some sunset, huh?" I stood up besides him and replied, "I agree." We watched the bright golden sunset and for a moment, I felt as if I could let go of everything. As if I could just quit without a second thought. Like I could run off with no one stopping me. But the thought of Octavian kept me from doing that.

He was silent before clenching his hands and saying, "You know what? Screw logic." He then smashed his lips into mine and we stood like that for five seconds before he broke away and said with a hint of French, "Later, Reyna." He then sprinted away from me, leaving me shocked, and watching the sun set on New Rome.

I felt my lips and the kiss lingered. I still felt sad because Jason won't be mine, but I now have someone who will repair my heart no matter what. I now wonder how Piper will act when she remembers.

And with that, I ran after the person who can repair my heart forever.

Brule's POV:

I just couldn't think strait. Who did I belong to? Reyna? Or Piper?

Just then someone knocked. I opened the door to see Reyna. I started, "Look, I wasn't think-" She just grabbed me and pulled me into another kiss. And I then knew that I belonged to Reyna. After breaking apart, I said breathless, "Well, um, Happy Valentine's Day." She nodded and asked, "Are you going to speak for now on?" I just said before closing the door, "I will, right after they ask if we're together." She smiled and I heard her footsteps get farther away. I smiled and looked at the scene.

It's not often that you see a golden sunset.

_One week later_...

Still Brule's POV:

I walked around New Rome with my girlfriend as the other lovebirds approached us. Piper asked me, "Are you two together?" I looked at her as she nodded. I turned to face them and say confidently, "Yes, yes we are." They looked at us with gaping mouths as Octavian shouted, "A new leader!" My other hand, that wasn't holding Reyna's, burst into flames and I patted them out as I charm speak, "Prophet, hit yourself in the balls!" He did so and sang soprano. I starred at Piper and said, "Yeah, I can do that too." Me and Reyna began to walk away when I added, "Oh, and Piper, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm breaking up with you. Jason didn't kiss you on the roof, that was me." Reyna also added, "And Jason, we are never, ever, ever, getting back together." I laughed and asked, "Really?" She replied as we walked away, "What? I can't help it, Repair Boy." I wrapped my arm around her as I leaned in and said, "Touché, Ice Queen, Touché."

I was tired of hiding in the shadows. She helped me step into the light.

* * *

To clear up the confusion, Brule Valdez is an alternate version of Leo. I'm thinking of doing this story that involves both of them, the parallel Repair Boy(s), switching places after they close the Doors of Death. But it all depends.

So please leave your opinion below of what I could improve on and if you like Brule or not.


End file.
